Getting Close
by hana-to-mame
Summary: Slash! Gene/Sam Gene and Sam spend the night together and they get close, physically and emotionally.
1. A Night Together

Chapter One – A Night Together (Posted May 31st 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, this is a little thing that I wrote up just because I couldn't stop thinking about it. It has become an obsession. It's probably been done a thousand times, maybe even a million, but I had to type it. And then I thought that, since it was already typed, I might as well just upload it and see what you think. It doesn't take place in any particular time within Life On Mars, it could fit almost anywhere. Let me know what you think. Just a little warning though, this is the first time I am ever writing anything like this, so do forgive me if I fail epically.

000

After Sam messed with the lock on the door to his flat, he and Gene tumbled inside. They had just come from the pub and were straight up drunk. Sam wasn't as pissed as Gene, but neither were sober enough to notice that.

"Why'd you want to come here?" Sam asked, a week slur in his voice.

"The missus is mad that I spend so much time at work. So she told me not to come home for a while." Gene answered after a few attempts.

"You want to stay _here_?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yep." Gene said, falling onto the cot.

"Make yourself comfortable, Guv." Sam said as sarcastically as was possible in his condition. He sat on his chair and leaned back, letting his head roll back and forth as it hung over the edge.

"What you doin' over there?" asked Gene, sitting up a little.

"You've occupied my bed. And I don't feel like starting any kind of 'fairy' or 'puff' argument so I just went straight for the chair. Go to sleep, we've work in the morning."

"No." Gene said, scrunching up his face like he always did when he wanted his way. "Can't believe you still talk like that when you're pissed. You're no fun."

"Go. To. Sleep." Sam said, slouching further into the chair.

"No. Not until you come over here."

"Why should I?"

"Because you want to."

Sam hesitated a second, trying to figure out just what Gene meant by this. When he couldn't work it out for himself, he asked, "What?"

"Don't play dumb. Just come here."

Sam put on a cautious face and stood up too fast, causing a small, quick pain to throb through his head. He put his hand to his forehead and walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, next to Gene.

"What do you want?" Sam asked angrily.

"I told you not to play dumb. It's clear you want me, I always catch you staring at me in the office, and you follow me around like a pet."

"Do not." Sam grumbled.

"Do not what? You don't want me or you don't stalk me?" Gene brought his face close to Sam's. Sam could smell the alcohol on his breath mixing with the scent he always smelled on Gene.

"Uummm..." Sam tried to think of a competent response, but could not come up with a single one. Every time he got an idea of something to say, it was not about _not_ wanting anything...

Gene closed the distance between their faces and kissed Sam hotly on the lips. He roughly shoved his hand over Sam's crotch, causing him to give a little cry and break the kiss.

"Gene," he started with short breath, "you're drunk. You don't want to do this. You won't even remember it when you wake up tomorrow..."

"So?" Gene said, unzipping Sam's denims. "Does that matter? I know you want me, and right now I want you, so... what's the problem?"

"The problem is I don't want things to be awkward at the office or anything like that. I know you don't want this, it doesn't matter what I want. I may be drunk, but I can't take advantage of you like that."

"So you admit you want me then?" Gene said, acting more sober than he'd been before.

"I thought you said it was obvious? I tried to hide it, but I'm a pretty bad actor so..."

"Shut up, you fairy. You've done a lot for our team here. And even though I hate pretty much everything you do at the station, you've managed to earn my respect. And I haven't been laid in a while, so let's get on with it." He stopped talking and, when Sam opened his mouth to protest, Gene cupped his hand over his DI's mouth in an effort to silence him.

Gene unbuttoned Sam's pants and pulled the down to his knees. "Boxers," he commented on the short, white boxers separating him and Sam, "thought you'd be the tighty-whitey type, Sammy boy." He pressed his free hand against the growing bulge and sam flung his head back at the sensation.

Gene pulled his hand off Sam's face and used it to pull the boxers down. As he used both hands to grasp Sam's cock, Sam was overwhelmed by the situation. Even drunk he couldn't believe that he'd be doing... _this_ with Gene. Sure, he'd always been attracted to the man, ever since he first started working with him, but he never really knew why... until now.

It wasn't that DCI Hunt was particularly good-looking, it was just pure hormones. There was just something about him. He was pure sex... tons of raw, animalistic, break-the-bed sex was pouring out the man every second, and Sam couldn't help but notice.

As Gene was busy handling Sam's raging erection, Sam was thinking about what was really happening. Of course he knew that tomorrow, Gene would either forget this whole thing, or pretend it never happened. Either way it wouldn't go past tonight. They might talk about it once, just to clear things up, but that'll be the end of it.

Sam was brought back to what was happening when he felt his cock pulled into Gene's mouth. "Aaah, Gene..." he moaned, twisting his fingers into the Gene's soft, shaggy hair.

He could feel hands ghosting around his ankles, up his calves, against his inner thighs, and all over his torso. He could feel he was close to the edge. It wasn't going to last long, especially with those grunting and slurping noises Gene was making as he sucked and licked and kissed.

"Gene... this is... you are... oh, Gene..." he heaved as he felt himself drawing nearer, and nearer, until he cried out violently and let off into Gene's mouth.

Gene swallowed every drop, and kept sucking to prolong Sam's pleasure as long as he could. When Sam finally stopped shuddering and convulsing, Gene pulled Sam's boxers back up to where they had been before all this.

Sam watched as his jeans were pulled the rest of the way off his legs, and the light covers were draped over him. He felt Gene stretch out beside him and turned over to face him.

"That's it?" Sam asked quietly.

"For now." Gene huffed. "I'm bloody pissed and tired. Don't worry, you'll pay me back." Almost before he finished his sentence Gene was asleep.

Sam tried not to think about tomorrow. He tried to relish the moment, to be happy about what had just happened. But he could help but wonder what might happen after they both wake up. He wonders what will happen when they're sober. He didn't want this to be a once-and-done kind of thing. The truth was, regardless of how bastardly and yet amazingly sexy Gene Hunt was, Sam really did like him.

But he couldn't think for too long, because soon he too was drifting off into sleep. And his final thought was what would happen when they wake up... in bed... together.

000

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, so that's the first chapter. It really doesn't need a second chapter, so if this is terrible I can just scrap the whole thing. I don't want to write a really long and in-depth story because these characters are harder to understand than the ones I've been writing about in my Doctor Who fic, and I can barely pull that off. I just wanted something more sexual in nature, no lovey-dovey crap, because this is fiction and I can do that :) Just tell me what you think. If it's really bad, I want to know so I can try to improve. And if you like it, it would be nice to hear what you liked about it. Thanks :D


	2. Do You Remember

Chapter Two – Do You Remember? (Posted June 7th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, I decided to wait one entire week before posting it, even though I had it done the day after I wrote the first chapter (not that it really matter because I think hardly anyone is reading this story, but, you know, you can't stop me writing). This is going to be very short so I wanted to draw it out and create a little suspense. So, read on to find out how Gene and Sam get on after that night. I know I said I wanted to skip the romance, but it's important for love to be involved, so I had to give the sex some kind of meaning. I guess I was raised old-fashioned :)

000

Somewhere during the night, Sam was kicked off his cot by the brute of a man who had been sleeping beside him. Rather than risk waking the sexy beast up, Sam opted to finish the night on the chair, where he'd originally been planning on sleeping.

Sam took a good look at the snoring lump on his bed before falling back asleep, all snuggled up in that chair.

In the morning, he woke to find that Gene had already left. A little saddened but not surprised, he made himself some coffee, got dressed, and headed to the station.

When he arrived, he could tell they were all watching him. He walked to his desk and sat down, sifting through some files and trying to remember exactly what he was supposed to be working on. Just as he was getting into the swing of it, Chris walked by.

"Heya, Boss. The Guv's been looking for you." he said as he passed.

"Great." Sam mumbled. He stood and walked slowly to Gene's office, not really sure what he wanted him for, but hoping against all odds it wasn't about last night.

"Tyler!" Gene roared as Sam swung open the door. "Where have you _been_? I've been waiting! We need to get to work!"

"Yes, Guv. What do you want me to do?" Sam said, a little relieved that Gene seemed to have forgotten their little encounter the night before.

"Go through that paperwork that you love so much and see what you can make of it. The sooner this is dealt with, the better.

"Of course." Sam said as he turned to exit through the door that still hung open. But just before he walked out, he turned back and faced Gene. "Say, Guv, you don't... remember anything... about yesterday, do you?"

"Yesterday? What's special about yesterday? Went to the Pub. Got pissed. Stayed at your place 'cause the wife's in one of her moods. Why, something happen?" Gene asked as he squinted.

"No, sir. Nothing happened. You were quite drunk, I was just making sure... well..." Sam didn't know how to finish that, so he just turned and left the office, content to know that either Gene really did forget all about it or he was pretending to. Either way, it didn't matter. That just meant that that was the end, no more, never to be spoken of again. And he was fine with that. Really he was.

He sat at his desk all day, trying to make sense of the file Gene wanted him to examine. It wouldn't have taken so long if Sam had been able to concentrate. But his mind kept wandering back to Gene, his strong, experienced hands, his husky voice, and his promise that Sam would repay the favor.

As it got darker outside, people started leaving the office. Ray was the first to leave, followed by Chris, and Annie, and Phyllis, the whole lot of them. The office area was empty except for Sam at his desk and Gene in his office.

Sam suddenly became very tired, so he gathered all his things and was about to leave when he heard...

"Tyler!" Gene's voice was loud and commanding, but somehow calm.

Sam let all his things at his desk and walked back to the Guv's office for the first time since that morning.

When he walked through the door, he heard it slam shut behind him. He tried to turn around to see why when he was pushed against the wall.

Hot, powerful lips collided with his own as Gene trapped him against that wall.

When Gene finally decided he had to come up for air, he pulled back, and studied the shocked yet happy face Sam was wearing.

"But, this morning, you didn't remember..."

"Of course I remember, you ponce. I couldn't say it earlier because your daft self left the door hanging wide open. Any one of them could have heard."

"Oh." Sam said with a little smile. "So, what now?"

"I believe you owe me a favor, Sam." Gene said this with a look of confidence on his face that said he was going to get what he wanted, when he wanted.

000

AUTHOR'S NOTE: whoo! Second chapter! One or two more coming just to tie the whole thing together. If you like this, I'd appreciate a little review. And feel free to check out my other story, Out of Death, from Doctor Who, starring David Tennant as the 10th doctor and John Simm as the most recent incarnation of the Master. And I also started watching another show called Clocking Off. John Simm is in the first episode, which is why I started watching it, but then I saw it had Philip Glenister in it as well, so now I've decided to watch the entire thing. Christopher Eccleston is in the second episode, though I haven't watched that yet, but I love him too so it has to be good. Check it out :D And don't forget to look out for chapter 3 in a few days!


	3. A Good Deal

Chapter Three – A Good Deal (Posted June 9th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, so, I wanted to wait another week to post this, but today is a very special day. Today was my last day as an 11th grader. I'm going to be an usher at graduation tomorrow night, and I get to see all my senior friends walk in their caps and gowns to get their diplomas. So, I post this chapter in celebration of the successful completion of another year of public school. Seniorville, here I come :)

000

"So," Sam said, grabbing Gene around the waist, "what do you want me to do for you? D'you want to go back to my place?"

"Nope, here's fine, been waiting all day." Gene said with a touch of force in his voice. "I want you to let me fuck you. No questions, just let me inside you."

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Sam smiled cheekily as he said this.

"Fairy."

"Says the man who's just asked to fuck me." Sam said, proving his point.

"Oh, piss off, if you don't want to do this then you can just leave. I thought you wanted this."

"I do, Gene, I _really_ do, I'm just a little confused about why _you _want me to have it."

"Doesn't matter." Gene said in a rough voice. "Take your clothes off and bend over the desk so we can do this."

"Fine." Sam said, shrugging out of his jacket.

As Sam fumbled over the buttons on his shirt, Gene became frustrated and mercilessly ripped the shirt open. He pulled it off Sam's shoulders and flung it on the floor. Then the button on his pants was undone and he heard the zipper being unzipped at the speed of light. He wriggled out of his pants and boxers as Gene watched.

Sam stood there, naked, waiting for Gene to make his move. "Aren't you going to undress?"

"Course I am. I just never got a good look at you. I want to know just what I'm dealing with before I do this." he said as he looked Sam over.

"Gene, have you ever actually had sex with a male before?" Sam asked without being shy about it. How shy could a naked man about to be shagged by another man be when asking a question like that?

"Nope."

"How did you know what to do last night...?"

"Women have done it to me lots of times. I just applied what I knew to a different scenario. It worked, dinnit?"

"Yeah, it definitely worked."

Gene nodded as if he never expected anything less of himself and began to undress. With quick, sure movements he removed all his clothes and stood as naked as Sam. He was a little heavier, but nothing Sam couldn't handle.

"Gene..." an awestruck Sam said as he appraised his strong body.

"I know, what can I say? Now, on the desk."

Sam walked over to the desk and looked at it, it was covered with important documents and evidence. He started moving some of it out of the way, but Gene wasn't having that.

Gene swooped in and pushed everything off the desk and onto the floor. "Quit stalling, Tyler."

Sam laughed a little as he bend over the desk. "You have anything to... you know... make it easier?"

"What? No. I never even thought of that..."

"It's ok. It'll be a little rough, but I can take it. Come on, Gene, let's do this."

"You asked for it." Gene said as he groped Sam's bum. While he stuck one hand low between Sam's legs and into his crotch, he used his other hand to prepare Sam for entry.

Sticking his finger in his mouth and getting it all slick with spit, he poked at Sam's hole. He pushed it in, and held it there for a minute, waiting for Sam to catch his breath. When Sam insisted he was ready for more, Gene proceeded to move his finger in and out slowly, gradually gaining speed and pushing a tiny bit deeper each time. He had Sam screaming by the time he was ready to go inside him.

"You ready, Sam?" Gene asked as he positioned himself right behind him.

"Yes."

"Ok, then." Gene grabbed his own cock and placed it right at the entryway, gently sticking it between Sam's cheeks. He touched it to the pink skin and pushed inside. Sam let out a cry of pleasurepain which encouraged Gene to go a little faster. He pushed in deeper, and harder, until he was in all the way and his balls were right up against Sam.

"Come on, Gene, please..." Sam begged for Gene to fuck him like he said he would.

So Gene listened, for once. He began thrusting his hips back and forth, in and out, Sam moaning with every move.

Gene held onto Sam's hips, as if to guide him, but reached down with one hand to feel Sam's throbbing cock and maybe get him to release. The only problem was, the desk was in his way, every time he thrust into Sam, he jammed his own hand against the desk.

Sam must've caught on to what Gene was trying to do and told Gene to stop.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

"No,... no, It feels... _wonderful_, oh, Gene,... but I think I know a more comfortable way of doing this." Sam said, turning to face Gene.

Sam kissed Gene fiercely before pulling back and sitting down on the desk. He laid back and lifted his legs. Gene got the hint and let Sam rest his legs on his shoulders. "This should be easier." Sam said as he helped Gene get back into rhythm.

Gene held onto Sam's legs as he slammed into him. He watched Sam, all sweaty and hot, clearly enjoying every single moment. He heard him moan and scream out "Gene, OH GENE!" and saw him try to pump his own cock.

Gene then moved both of his hands sensuously down Sam's legs and to his hips, then over to his crotch. He kept thrusting as they both worked on Sam's erection.

Finally, when Sam looked up into Gene's eyes, and realized exactly what was going on, he came all over his and Gene's bellies.

Once he had his release, he moved his hips and worked his muscles to get Gene to come. He wrapped his legs around Gene's waist to give him better access and did his best to pleasure him. They moved in a synchronized rhythm, and with a low, throaty howl, Gene cam inside Sam, still thrusting half-heartedly as the pleasure kept pulsing lightly throughout them both.

Gene watched as Sam tried to sit up, but ended up lying back down on the desk. Then he pulled out of Sam and started searching for his clothes that had been tossed haphazardly around the room.

Sam finally had the strength to sit up once Gene was almost fully dressed except for his belt. Gene then helped Sam get dressed, and stole one final, passionate kiss.

"Thanks, Tyler. We both needed that." Gene said as walked out of the office.

Sam knew that this was the end. That there was no hope the Guv might want to try a relationship with him, even if it was purely physical. It was just a one-time thing, a momentary weakness that neither of them could overcome. They would never speak of this again, never mention anything remotely connected. And Sam was ok with that. At least that's what he told himself.

000

AUTHOR'S NOTE: so, there it is, chapter 3 XD Only a few more to go! Don't forget to review, review, review! Thanks :) Luv you all!


	4. Mrs Hunt

Chapter Four – Mrs. Hunt (Posted June 11th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, so this story might be going longer than just four chapters. Maybe six or seven, no more than that because it doesn't have much substance.

000

After Gene left the office, Sam wasn't sure what to do. Should he clean up the Guv's desk? All his papers and files were on the floor, scattered around in a sexual frenzy. So he decided he should clean it up.

He spent about three hours picking up and organizing every last shred of paper, every single manila folder, and every odd object that had been knocked off the desk by Gene.

When it was all laying perfectly on the desk, he put his jacket on and left the station. He went straight back to his flat. Sam tried to listed to the radio for a while, but didn't hear anything worthwhile, so he looked at his watch. It was just after midnight. He decided it was time to go to bed. He was just laying down when there was a light knock on his door.

He groaned and yelled "Go away!" to whoever was knocking at his door at this time of night.

Then the knocking came again, louder and harder.

Sam jumped up, agitated, and opened his door. And there stood Gene, leaning against the doorframe.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here at half past midnight?" Sam asked in an angry whisper.

"I told you, the wife doesn't want me at home. I need a place to stay." Gene slurred.

"Why didn't you wait for me, then? Why are you only getting here now?"

"I was at the pub, Gladys." Gene said as he shoved his way inside.

"How long are you going to have to stay here?" Sam asked, giving up and deciding he should be honored the Guv would swallow his pride and ask to stay with him.

"Few days. I don't know." Gene plopped onto the rickety bed and fell asleep.

"Guess I'll just take the chair." Sam said sarcastically, as if Gene really cared.

Sam sat in the chair, pulling a blanket off the back and covering himself up. It took him a while to fall asleep, Gene's snoring more like a never ending lawnmower.

When he did fall asleep, it was more peaceful than he'd had in a very long time. It was dreamless and frightless, unlike the recent pattern since he'd come here.

Sam woke up with a rather stiff back. He stood, folding his blanket back across the back of the chair, and noticing that Gene was not in the bed and the door to his flat was hanging open. He walked over and peeked out into the hall. There was no sign of Gene, Sam figured he must have woken and left, not wanting things to be awkward. Sam could respect that. The man had more important things to do than float about in his DI's flat.

Sam cleaned himself up and went back into the station. He walked in and everyone was gathered round Ray's desk, talking softly. He saw Gene sitting in his office, looking like he had something serious on his mind. He was about to walk in and ask him if there was a serious case, but Chris stopped him.

"Oy, Boss, I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Chris said, nodding toward Gene's office.

"Why?" Sam asked, showing more concern than necessary. "What's wrong with him?"

"Well, don't tell him I told you, but I heard his wife won't let him in the house. He has nowhere to go. Been staying here for the past few nights."

"Oh." Sam said, trying to sound surprised and not suspicious. "Well, has anyone actually talked to him about it?"

"Yeah," Chris said, "Ray came in early and saw the Guv with his head down on his desk. Thought something might have been wrong. All the Guv would say was that he couldn't go home. This happens once in a while, it's not really serious, she'll get over it, but he gets nasty when he has to sleep here. Just watch out."

"Thanks, Chris, but I think I should go talk to him."

"Fine Boss. I warned ya." Chris laughed and went back to the cluster round Ray's desk, no doubt gossiping about Gene's marital problems.

"Guv?" Sam asked as he opened the door and stepped in.

Gene's head snapped up and an angry look flashed across his face. "What?"

"Um..." Sam turned and made sure the door was closed, "are you alright? I woke up and you were gone. Did something happen?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm just concerned, that's all. If you want me to leave..."

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Gene interrupted, "I went home to see if my wife would talk to me. I walked in and she threw a lamp at me, so I left, and came here. And I fell asleep. Is that a bloody crime?"

"No, I was just worried. Has this happened before?"

"Oh, no doubt my ever trusting colleagues have filled you in on that bit. Yes, it has happened before, but she'll calm down. And then it'll happen again and it will keep happening until we're both dead. Any more questions?"

"Do you need to stay at my place again?"

"Yes." Gene said, disgusted.

Sam nodded and lifted his arm to open the door to leave the office, but Gene stopped him.

"Wait," he said from behind his desk, "did you clean this up for me?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, you pushed it all onto the floor, and I thought you might get angry if I let it like that, so I cleaned it up. It's all in order, not a note out of place."

"What is it with you and cleanliness? Jeez, you drive me bonkers. Get to work."

"Yes, Guv." Sam said and walked out of the office, feeling Gene's eyes on his back.

The day was boring, they weren't working on any cases, just sitting there waiting for a call or something. Sam sorted some paperwork while Gene sat in his office doing who-knows-what and the others twittered on and on about local gossip.

They were all thankful when the day came to an end. It was dark out, and just a few uniforms were walking about the station when Sam went into Gene's office.

"I'm going to the pub, Dorothy, and you'd better be there." Gene said as he walked out.

Sam smiled to himself a little and followed Gene. When they got to the pub, Nelson was busy waiting on other customers. They waited their turn and he got them drinks, and kept bringing them more and more drinks.

They weren't really drunk, so they drove themselves back to Sam's flat and stumbled through the hallways until they reached the door.

When they were inside, Sam closed the door and locked it behind him. He was about to go sleep in his chair, thinking Gene would have stolen the bed, but when he looked he saw Gene had instead claimed the chair for himself.

Gene tilted his head back, got a devilish look in his eyes, and patted his lap.

"Gene, you're drunk again. I'm going to sleep, and so are you."

"No. I'm not that drunk." Gene defied.

"Gene..." Sam said as Gene patted his lap again. Sam sighed and gave Gene puppy eyes and went over to him and sat in his lap, swinging his legs over the side of the chair.

Gene leaned his head forward and kiss Sam hard on the lips, and Sam put his arms up around Gene's neck and kissed back.

"Gene, I have to say something." Sam said, pulling away. He hesitated a few seconds, trying to find the best way to say it. He couldn't really think of a good way, so he just blurted out, "I like you." in a sad voice.

"Thank you, Captain bloody Obvious." Gene said, alluding to Sam's semi-erection.

"No, I mean, I like you as more than a now-and-again fuck. Don't get me wrong, if that's all you want out of this, I don't mind giving it to you, but I want us to be on the same level. I don't want to keep wondering and hoping if I know you're never going to want more."

"And you thought I was drunk, you need to listen to yourself sometime, Samuel, you say the poofiest things..."

"Gene, I mean it." Sam said, looking right into Gene's eyes. "I want to know the extent of this relationship before we sleep together any more."

"That's the thing, it can't _be_ a relationship. I've got a wife and a reputation to think about. I may be a bastard, but I'm not a man who'd leave his wife for another, _especially_ not for another man."

"But you're cheating on her by being with me, you know. I don't see how that is better than leaving her."

"I don't want to leave her. I don't want to... oh how do the nancys put it... I don't want to be with you or anything. Just have a good time once in a while. If you can't handle that..."

"No, I can." Sam said, not showing an ounce of his disappointment. "I just wanted to make sure I had it straight so I don't go thinking this might mean something."

"Exactly, now take your pants off."

Sam put aside his thoughts and feelings and did as he was told. He and Gene fucked the night away and went back into the station the next morning like nothing happened.

000

AUTHOR'S NOTE: yep, I know I said I only wanted raw sex, no love or anything complex like that, but I can't help it. If it doesn't have any love behind it, there is no point to the sex. I'm sorry, but it's so much more beautiful when love is involved. I'm a female after all lol...


	5. A Note From The Missus

Chapter Five – A Note From The Missus (Posted June 14th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think the next chapter is the last one. I've been trying to watch the US version of Life On Mars. I've heard it's really bad, but I'm curious. I'm trying to find the pilot that never aired, but I can't find it. If anyone has any idea of where I might be able to watch it, I would really appreciate it if you could let me know. Thanks so much! So, will Sam get over his feelings for Gene?

000

Sam woke up on the bed, without any covers, and naked. There was a giant lump next to him, hogging all the blanket. He stood up and put fresh clothing on, then walked over to the kitchen area and made breakfast.

Once the eggs were almost done frying, Sam heard Gene cough, the bed creaking as he sat up.

Gene walked over, still naked, and sniffed. "Making me breakfast and everything? You are so..." he was scowling until Sam interrupted him.

"Please, don't finish that sentence. I know I'm girly and whatever, just eat." Sam set a plate for Gene and scooped some eggs onto it. "Wait, get dressed first, or at least put some pants on, I don't want your bare ass on my chair."

"Ooh, snippy." Gene said as he turned to go find his clothes. He came back fully clothed and sat down, eating his eggs in silence.

"Did I say something to upset you during our drunken lovemaking last night?" Gene asked once he'd cleared his plate.

Sam looked into Gene's eyes. "No. I'm just tired. Someone stole all the covers and took up all the room on the bed." he smiled, acting like he was teasing.

"That's the price of sleeping with the Gene Genie, Sam." Gene stood and walked to the door. "I'll see you at the station." and he left.

Sam nodded to himself, silently pledging not to be grumpy with Gene. He didn't want to ruin what they had. An odd friendship, complete with regular insults and the occasional fuck, he was grateful for any kind of closeness to Gene. He didn't care whether he mattered to Gene or not, he was just glad he was able to be with him, even if it didn't mean the same thing to him.

Once Sam cleaned the table up and stuffed his thoughts and feelings away somewhere, he grabbed his coat and went to the station.

He walked in, expecting the normal hum of chatter and telephones, but it was completely silent. Eerily silent. Everyone sat at their desks with their heads down, not doing anything, as if they were afraid to move.

"What the hell's going on here?" Sam asked, causing everyone's head to snap up and give him a look of anger mixed with fear.

Nobody answered him, they just kept staring.

"Well come on! _Some_body tell me why you're all looking at me like that. What've I done this time?" Sam thought maybe he'd messed something up again, and they were all wallowing in hatred for him and they'd eventually move on.

Sam walked over to Chris's desk. Chris sighed and hung his head when he realized Sam intended on asking him for an explanation. Sam leaned over Chris's desk. "Chris, just tell me what's going on."

"Why me, Boss? Everyone knows just as much as I do, ask one of them."

"None of them would answer me, you know that. Come on, Chris, whatever it is, maybe I can do something..."

"It's the Guv's wife. We all got in before him today. There was this note taped to his door, nobody knows how she got in, I reckon she had a key in case she ever needed him or something." Chris looked around, everybody's heads were hung even lower.

"Yeah, and?" Sam persisted.

Chris continued. "Well, we all saw the note, but we figured it was from Phyllis, you know? So we read it. It wasn't from Phyllis. It was Mrs. Hunt, she's leaving him."

"You're joking!" Sam said, genuinely worried for Gene.

"No. And we didn't know what to do. We didn't know if we should take it down or leave it up. Me and Ray came in right before the Guv did, we were gonna take it down and put it on his desk before anyone else saw it, but everyone had already read it." Chris leaned closer and whispered, "Everybody read it, everyone knows. She did it to embarrass him. And he's been on the phone with her, yelling and screaming so loud we could all hear it, even though he was in his office with his door closed. He's told us all to keep away from him. Been sitting in there with his back to us all morning."

"Did it say why?" Sam asked, sneaking a look at Gene.

"No, it just said in big black letters 'Gene, I'm divorcing you.' and that's it." Chris folded his hands in his lap.

"Thanks, Chris. I think maybe I should talk to him..." Sam began to say, but Chris cut him off.

"Oh, no Boss, you're the last person he wants to talk to. He said if you came anywhere near his office, he'd singe off your..."

"Ok, Chris, I got it." Sam didn't want to know how that sentence was going to end. "What are you all doing, then?"

"Well, with the Guv in his office, we haven't gotten any new cases, so we've just been sitting here, waiting for him to come out and tell us what to do."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then," Sam said, debating on whether to go in to see Gene or not, "I guess we've got a boring day ahead of us." He decided that he probably wanted to keep whatever Gene threatened to singe off, so he sat at his desk, going through more paperwork and instructing everyone to clean up their work areas.

When lunchtime rolled around, Sam grabbed his coat and went for a walk.

Sam was worried. Not just about how Gene was coping, but about how much of this whole incident might be his fault. Had Gene's wife been suspecting him of cheating? Had she somehow caught them? Was he stressing Gene out so that he couldn't be a good husband? Every thought lead him to the conclusion that it was all his fault.

Back at the station after lunch, Gene had been spotted leaving the office, but nobody knew where he was. But Sam had a guess.

He exited again and drove back to his flat. In the hall he could see his door was open, meaning someone was inside.

He saw Gene sitting at the foot of the bed, head in his hands.

"Why'd you come here?" Sam asked, not knowing himself how he knew Gene would be here.

"I couldn't stay at the station, not with everyone else there, not after that note. Can't go home... don't have a home to go to."

"Gene, you know you can stay here as long as you like." Sam said, sitting next to him. "But I think, until you get yourself sorted out, we shouldn't..."

"Oh no, not you too. Well, I guess that's how it goes, then. Lost the wife and you. Not that the wife has been much of a wife recently."

"Do you want to... talk about it? It might help."

"You poncy..." Gene started to say, making Sam cringe slightly, but never finished it. "No, I don't want to talk about it. You should go to the station. If something happens while neither of us is there..."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam said, standing. "Are you gonna be here when I get back?"

"Where else would I be, Gladys?" Gene said, laying back on the bed.

Sam didn't even acknowledge the comment as he left the flat.

He went back to the station. It was pretty quiet yet. Someone phoned about a burglary, but upon investigation, they discovered it was just their child trying to break in because he lost his key.

When nighttime came round, Sam went straight back to his flat instead of stopping off at the pub with the rest of them.

Sam entered the flat, expecting to see Gene sleeping or lounging somewhere, but he wasn't there.

Sam sat in his chair, trying to figure where Gene might be, and if he was ok. He was about to just grab his car and go out looking for him when he crashed through the door carrying three duffle bags over his shoulders.

"Gene, where have you been?" Sam asked, standing to take some of Gene's things. "And what _is_ all this?"

"I went home... just to collect my stuff, only to find she had thrown it out the windows. It was all over the yard and these bags were sitting at the curb, so I figured she wanted me to pack them up and get away. I won't unpack it, I know this place is cluttered as it is, but I couldn't leave in to get rained on or stolen."

"It's fine, Gene, I'll just put them on the other side of the bed." Sam said as he carefully lugged them over.

"You sure you don't mind me staying here for a while?" Gene asked, sounding confused.

"Of course not." Sam said, trying to sound like a supporting friend and not at all heartbroken by Gene's situation. "I don't mind at all."

"Thanks."

Sam looked at Gene, a little surprised to hear those words come from his mouth. "It's no trouble. I'm going to make some dinner, and then it's time for bed. Tomorrow's Saturday, and with any luck there won't be any major trouble and you can just relax."

"Yeah."

"Sit down, Gene. Turn on the telly or the radio or something, don't just stand there like you're lost." Sam smiled as he took Gene over to the chair. Gene didn't move to sit, so Sam gave him a little push. "Don't think too much Gene. It's going to be ok, you just need to clear your head."

"Yeah," Gene said as Sam started to walk away, "Sam?"

"Yes, Gene?" Sam said, walking back.

Gene grabbed his arm and pulled him down. He gave him a little kiss on the cheek, and then turned the telly on, saying nothing else.

Sam, wide-eyed and in shock, walked away and made dinner for the two of them, wondering the whole time why Gene suddenly kissed him like that.

He decided it was Gene's way of dealing with it. His wife just left him, so he's turning to him. He doesn't really feel anything for him, but he's acting like he does so he doesn't feel completely alone, but it's not real. He made that very clear before, that it has nothing to do with love or anything like that, it's just a little bit of fun every once in a while. The peck on the cheek didn't mean anything.

"Gene, dinner's ready." Sam said as he stirred the macaroni and cheese. He set the table and filled both their plates.

Gene came and sat at the table. "How old are we, twelve?" he asked as he began eating.

"I'm sorry," Sam said seriously, "it's really all I had..."

"Shut up, I didn't mean it like that." Gene said, and said no more for the entire meal.

After they were done eating, Sam cleaned up and they watched a little news together.

"Do you want me to sleep in the chair? I don't think you've have a proper sleep in a while." Gene asked as Sam switched the telly off.

"No, I'm fine. You take the bed, I'll sleep in the chair." Sam said defiantly.

"Are you sure? I don't mind..."

"Please, Gene, just take the bed." Sam did his best not to sound cross.

"Fine." Gene said, walking over and laying on the bed.

"Do you need any extra blankets? I've got another one stashed around here somewhere." Sam looked around as he said this.

"No. But Sam, I don't mind _sharing_ the bed with you, if you don't want to sleep in that chair. I only sat in it twice, and it isn't that comfortable." Gene said.

"I don't know, Gene..."

"I promise I'll keep to my side and share the blanket. I appreciate you housing me for a while, but I don't want to put you out or anything."

"I _do_ hate sleeping on that chair..." Sam lied. The truth was, he just wasn't strong enough to refuse an offer to sleep next to Gene. Even if nothing meant anything, he still wanted it.

"Come on, then, get in." Gene said, scooting to the edge of his side of the bed. "Plenty of room."

Sam changed into his pajamas and laid down next to Gene, who brought the covers up over him.

He was just about to go to sleep when he felt a hand on his thigh. "Gene, I said no."

"Sam, I... I need..."

"To go to sleep." Sam finished Gene's sentence for him.

"No, Sam, I've never needed you more than I do right now."

"Gene, just beat it off in the bathroom, I'm tired." Sam rolled over with his back to Gene,

"Sam, I _need you_. Please, just this one last time, then if you don't want it any more, I won't ask, I swear, but right now I need you." Gene didn't really know himself why he was saying this.

Sam rolled back over and propped himself up on his elbow. "You need me?"

"Yeah." Gene whispered.

Sam pursed his lips in thought, then relaxed into an understanding and almost thankful smile. "Ok, Gene." he pushed his head forward and kissed Gene's lips, moving them apart and letting their tongues meet.

Gene let the tender kiss go on longer than Sam thought he would. But he didn't complain, especially when Gene grabbed him and roughly pulled him on top of his hips. Sam was sitting on top of Gene, staring down into those gorgeous eyes.

Gene pulled his pants off, his erection straining against the fabric of Sam's pajamas. Sam reached back and tugged on it a little, then felt his pajamas slipping off and saw them fly across the room.

Gene grabbed Sam's bobbing cock and put it in his mouth, moaning on it as Sam's hand kept working on him.

With one large, final suck, Sam let out a scream like Gene had never heard. It was so full of emotion, hurt and happiness and confusion, it almost made him want to stop and ask if Sam was alright, but he felt Sam come in his mouth and kept licking and sucking to give him the most pleasure possible.

Sam was feeling so many things right now. He felt rejected, but when Gene said he'd needed him he just lost it, he couldn't stand it anymore. And he felt so deeply for Gene, was so sad his wife as leaving him, and was sad he couldn't find anyone who wouldn't kick him out and throw things at him all the time.

But the more Sam thought about these things, the less he could focus on pleasuring Gene. He brought his own hand to his mouth and spit on it, then rubbed it all over Gene's cock, slicking it up.

Sam lifted his behind a little so Gene could position himself just right. He sat himself down on top of Gene's erection, his own growing hard again already. Gene held onto Sam's hips. Sam rocked back and forth, pumped up and down. He held onto Gene with one hand and stuck the other in the air as his body twisted and writhed from the pleasure.

Suddenly, Gene sat up, wrapping his arms around Sam's torso. Sam wrapped his arms and legs around gene and kept rocking as much as he could. They kissed fiercely, and Gene came inside Sam with a loud grunt. At this sensation, Sam came for a second time, spurting all over their chests and bellies and yelling into the hot kiss.

When Gene pulled out of Sam, he pushed Sam back on the bed and kissed him again, softly, like he knew Sam liked it. He saw Sam's eyelids fluttering, and knew he was tired and needed sleep. Gene stood and grabbed some paper towels, wetting them slightly, and wiped himself and Sam clean.

"Sam," Gene whispered as he laid back down.

"Hmm?"

Gene hesitated. What did he want to say? "Goodnight."

"Night, Gene." Sam rolled onto his side, facing Gene.

Gene wrapped his big arms around Sam, trying to comfort him. He wondered why he felt the need to comfort Sam. He was the one who'd just been left by his wife and embarrassed in front of all his colleagues, yet he was the one comforting Sam. Then Gene figured it out, it was that scream, the first time Sam came that night. He'd _never_ heard anyone scream like that. Anyone who hurt enough to scream like that needed someone's arms around him.

000

AUTHOR'S NOTE: so, that's chapter five. I'm sorry, but I had to get Gene's wife to leave him. I just keep thinking that Gene would have too much pride to leave his wife to admit his feelings for Sam, so I had to get her out of the picture. I figured I could either kill her or have her leave. I decided the second option was easier lol XD so, please review! I'd really appreciate the feedback :)

PS – I just put up a new story called Crazy Lovers which features a character played by John Simm. It's from the UK show "Cracker", specifically the two episodes making up the "Best Boys" story. It is slash, they're even really gay, which makes it easier. It isn't that good, I just typed it so I would stop thinking about it and I could focus on other things lol. I only posted it because it was already typed, no point in wasting it. Also, a suggestion for John Simm fans, the movie, "Forgive and Forget". I watched it other day. I read some reviews, a lot of people don't like it, but I loved it. It might be worth checking out. Plus John Simm is naked for a split second, that's another reason to check it out... but I didn't say that. I feel like I have to say this too – if there are young people with you, don't watch the movie. Be responsible :) Oh, and did you hear about "Mad Dogs"? The new short drama that John Simm and Philip Glenister are supposed to be in? It's supposedly gonna air next year, so keep an eye out. I'm looking forward to it.


	6. Pretending?

Chapter Six – Pretending? (Posted June 20th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've watched a few episodes of the US version of Life On Mars. All I have to say about it is "WTF?". That pretty much sums up my perception of the show. I mean, its ok for an American show. I was expecting it to be a lot worse. Anyway, here is the last chapter of this story. Thank you to those who read it, and an even bigger thank you to anyone who read it and left me a review or sent me a message telling me what you thought.

000

When Sam woke up, he was startled when he found himself all wrapped up in the arms of Gene Hunt. Gene was still sleeping, and snoring quietly. Sam was still naked, and he guessed Gene was as well. He suddenly got the urge to get closer to Gene, snuggle up to him a little. Gene would probably kill him if he did, but if he pretended to be asleep until Gene woke up, he might forgive him.

So Sam scooched over closer to Gene, holding him tightly and pressing his face into his chest. It felt really good to be so close to him, feeling every inch of him alongside his own body. He could hear Gene breathing, could feel his chest rising and falling. He was warm, and even in his sleep he was strong.

He relished the comfort and contentment for as long as he could. But when he felt Gene's body shifting, he immediately let go of Gene and got out of the bed, not wanting to have his morning ruined

by a grumpy DCI. He pulled on his boxers and his shirt, but left his shirt unbuttoned.

"What time is it?" Gene grunted as he turned onto his back.

"I don't know, you've got the clock." Sam said from the kitchen.

Gene looked over at the clock. It was very early in the morning. "Why are you up so early? On _Saturday_?"

"You're up, too."

"No," Gene said, "I'm awake, but I'm still in bed. You're up and about at seven in the morning on the weekend. I thought you would want to stay in bed a little bit."

"I thought about it, but..."

"But what?" Gene asked, sitting up and supporting himself on his arms.

Sam came out of the kitchen with a glass of juice. "Well, you always got up and left me all alone, so I figured you wouldn't want me to stay if I was awake..."

"I really wouldn't have minded, Sam."

"Well, it's too late now. What do you want for breakfast?"

"No, it's not too late. You could always get back in the bed." Gene suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sam stood and went back into the kitchen, unable to look Gene in the eyes. He knew Gene was just lonely, and sam didn't mind sleeping with Gene for nothing more than the pleasure of it, but if he wanted to play with someone he needed to find someone else.

"Fine." Gene laid back down. "But I'm staying here. And I'm not hungry, so don't worry about making anything for me."

"Ok."

Gene was totally quiet, making Sam wonder what he was thinking about. Was he thinking about Mrs. Hunt? Was he thinking about the station? Was he thinking about Sam? Was he thinking about food, or the telly, or something else completely normal?

"Sam?" Gene unravelled himself from the blankets and went to Sam in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around him.

Sam, despite being a bit disappointed in himself, smiled as he felt Gene's arms come from behind and wrap around his waist.

"What? Changed your mind? Want me to make you something?" Sam was cooking something in a pan and poked at it with his spatula as Gene kissed the back of his ear. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm completely ok." Gene whispered huskily.

"But are you really?" Sam leaned forward and turned the stove off, and set the pan and spatula on the counter, forgetting all about whatever he'd been making. He put one arm over Gene's, which were still snug around his middle, and reached the other back and knotted his fingers in Gene's hair.

"Better than I've been in a long time." Gene kissed down the back of Sam's neck and kept kissing the fabric of the shirt that was stretched over his shoulders.

"Gene, really, you don't seem yourself right now. I don't think you're fully awake, why don't you sit down?" Sam spun around in Gene's grasp and laughed. "You haven't even put your clothes on or anything! Why don't you get dressed and I'll make you some eggs or pancakes or something, ok?"

Gene just chuckled and shook his head, wrapping his arms tighter around Sam, kissing his lips sensuously.

"Gene..." Sam touched his face. "I don't know what you want from me. I want to help you as much as I can, but I don't want you coming to me just because I'm the only one here. Please, put your pants on and sit down. Come on." Sam forced his way out of Gene's arms, instantly missing them. He walked to the bed, looking around and finding Gene's pants crumpled behind it. He picked them up and handed them to Gene, who had found his boxers.

Gene put them on, but it was warm in the room so he left his shirt off. He sat on the bed, resting his back against the headboard. "So, what now?"

"That's what I want to know, Gene. I don't know exactly what you're feeling right now, I've never been married or anything. But I know you feel lonely, and I want to help you however I can." Sam sat on the edge of the bed and hung his head. "But I want to really help you, not just make you think you feel better. Pretending we have something... is not going to make this any easier on you. I don't know why you ended up sleeping with me in the first place, but I don't want to continue it. I know that I'm the only one helping you, but I don't know why it's only me. You have other friends, so why won't you just go ask them to help you? Why are you only coming to me for help?"

"I don't want help from anyone else." Gene let his head ball back against the headboard, making a small thudding sound.

"So what would you have done if I had decided not to help you?"

"I have no idea. I didn't really want anyone's help. But you were there. And I found myself unable to refuse you."

"What?"

"Sometimes you annoy me, Sam, I have to be honest. But lately, anything you say is like... I can't just ignore it."

"But, Gene, that's what I was just about to say to you." Sam looked up and into Gene's eyes. "I was going to say that, I didn't want to keep having sex with you, but that that really didn't matter, because I'd never be able to tell you no. If you asked me to, I'd do anything, simply because it was you asking. It's like I have no sense of self-preservation if you're here."

"This isn't good. Come over here." Gene extended his hand. "Sam."

Sam hesitated, but eventually gave in and grabbed Gene's hand. He was going to get up and sit closer to Gene, but Gene wasn't having that. When Sam stood, he was forcefully pulled back down on Gene's lap. Sam was standing on his knees with his legs on either side of Gene. Gene's hands were on his hips, and his own hands were pulling Gene's hair as they kissed lustfully.

After pushing Sam's open shirt out of the way, Gene rubbed his hands up and down Sam's sides. He kissed down his neck and bit at his chest, leaving small marks that would heal in a few hours. He felt Sam clawing at his back and heard him trying to catch his breath.

He was about to tug on Sam's shirt to get it all the way off him, but he suddenly tasted something salty on the skin where he was kissing.

He stopped abruptly, and looked up at Sam's face that was only slightly damp with tears. He reached both his hands up to hold Sam's face. Sam closed his eyes, slightly out of shame and slightly out of pleasure.

"Sam..." Gene didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should say anything. "Why... why are you..." He was truly concerned, but was worried he might not be showing it enough. Or that he might be showing it too much.

"Oh..." Sam said, as if he hadn't noticed he was crying. "Just give me a second." He used his shirtsleeve to dry his eyes and the rest of his face, squeezing the last of the tears out when his face was hidden from Gene. "There," he said when he put his arm down, "all done."

"Sam, please, if you need me to stop, just tell me. I don't want to hurt you or... force you or anything."

"You're not forcing me, Gene. You don't understand what I said earlier. I cannot say no to you. I can't... it's not that I... I just can't resist you, Gene."

"I guess that makes two of us, then." Gene said, lifting Sam's head a little.

"Huh?" Sam said as his eyes opened.

"You can be so oblivious, Sam." Gene grabbed Sam's shirt and buttoned it all the way to the top. He took Sam's hands in his and held them in his lap. He played with Sam's fingers, stalling. Finally, he slid his eyes up to meet Sam's. "Do you really think that I would sleep with any random bloke that I got drunk with?" He rubbed Sam's cheek with the back of his hand.

Sam pressed his hand against Gene's, holding it against his face. "I don't..."

"Shh, let me talk now. When you first came here, you messed everything up. My whole team hated you, and I admit I wondered if you had showed up just to make my life miserable. But, Sam, you are so... well, you're attractive for one thing, which is not something I normally think about fellows. And I eventually liked having you around, even looked forward to arguing with you just so we could talk." Gene rubbed Sam's exposed legs, trying to relax him. "I was... very confused to say the least, when I started thinking about you. Not just a little thought here and there, but all the time, Sam. I think about you a lot, and that night, I just couldn't hold it in any more. I needed to have you. And afterward, I thought it would go away, but it was just the opposite. I thought about you more, couldn't get you out of my head. And things were going downhill with the wife, I suspected it would end for real this time, so I didn't see any harm in getting closer to you. And then, I got that note, and I was devastated. I mean, she was my wife after all. But it didn't last long, because I remembered I had you..."

"Gene, I don't know what you want me to say..." Sam leaned forward, looking right into Gene's eyes, looking for something. A sign, maybe, a sign that he was telling the truth.

"I don't want you to say anything. Yet." Gene kept rubbing Sam's legs, feeling their light warmth and faint muscle. "Sam, I know you like me, you told me so, I remember. And I know what I said about it not mattering whether we liked each other or not, and that I didn't want to have a relationship with you. But you have to understand that I couldn't just leave everything in my life behind for you. There were some things I had to set straight, people I couldn't let get hurt. Only I didn't think I'd be hurting you in the process. I never thought it was hurting you so badly, and I'm so sorry, Sam."

"Sorry?"

"For making you think I didn't like you, for making you think I didn't want you. That was bullshit, all of it. I didn't know it was going to hurt you, but I can tell it is. It may have taken me a while to see it, but I see it now and I want to make it up to you."

"Gene, you don't have to do this. You're going through hard times, you shouldn't have to worry about me." Sam rested his head on Gene's shoulder.

Gene cautiously wrapped his arms loosely around Sam's back, rubbing him a few times to calm him down. "I'm not just saying this to make you feel better, Sam, I'm not that kind of a person. You know that."

"You mean it, then? You like me?"

"Of course I like you, Sam." Gene hugged him a little closer, a little tighter.

"And, you... you want..." Sam almost choked and couldn't finish.

"I want to be with you. I want it so much. And I see how it's been affecting you, and I don't care about anything anymore. I just want to keep you happy, and I don't want you to cry, especially if it's my fault."

"Gene..." Sam wrapped his arms around Gene and kissed him so deeply, so emotionally, his head was spinning. He pulled away and noticed he was crying again, with more force than the last time.

"Sam, please don't cry any more. I really mean everything I said, every word,..."

"Gene, I know, I believe you. I don't know why I'm crying this time. My brain is just overwhelmed. I'm happy, really I am." Sam was smiling through the relentless tears.

"I should have expected you'd even cry when the man you love says he wants to be with you."

Sam gasped at the word 'love'. "I never said I..."

"Sam, did you hear yourself last night? Nobody ever lets out a scream like that when they're with me. Ever. You were either in love or had really bad gas."

Sam laughed and stopped crying at last. "There's my Gene."

"So," Gene said, pulling them back into a serious moment, "which is it? Gas or..."

"Oh, Gene," Sam hugged himself as close to Gene as possible, he was squeezing so hard he thought he might actually squish him, but he noticed he was at risk of being Squished by Gene as well, so he didn't worry about it. "there's no point in denying it, not to myself or you. I love you Gene, I love you and I..."

"Sam, that's all you needed to say. I don't know if I love you too, but if you keep me here long enough, who knows what might happen." Gene pushed his lips against Sam's and laughed to himself when he felt Sam crying again.

000

AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's the end! Sam and Gene. Such a cute couple. So, review, tell me your thoughts on the ending, suggest other story ideas (if you think I should keep writing, that is.) And, if you liked it, please feel free to check out my other three stories (Out Of Death, Crazy Lovers, and Friendship And Heartbreak) and check back for new stories as I might write more.


End file.
